Cissnei
[[Datei:Cissnei_4.jpg|thumb|200px|Cissnei in Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII.]] Cissnei ist ein Charakter aus der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII und gehört zu den Turks. Ihr Codename lautet Shuriken, da sie diese als Waffen einsetzt. Cissnei handelt oft im direkten Auftrag von Tseng, erledigt ihre Missionen jedoch meist allein und selten mit anderen Turks gemeinsam. Obwohl Cissnei freundlich und hilfsbereit ist, vertraut sie sich offensichtlich niemandem an und bewahrt ihre Privatsphäre. In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII erwähnt Cissnei gegenüber Zack Fair, dass dies nicht ihr richtiger Name sei und sie keine Familie habe, sondern von Shin-Ra großgezogen wurde. Handlung Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII thumb|Cissnei begegnet Zack zum ersten Mal in Sektor 8 von Midgar. Während Genesis-Repliken in Sektor 8 von Midgar auftauchen und von den Turks bekämpft werden, lernen Cissnei und Zack sich kennen. Als sie sich dem G-Vernichter stellen muss, scheint sie zu unterliegen und wird von Zack unterstützt. Daraufhin führen sie ein Gespräch über die Repliken und schließlich erwähnt Cissnei, dass sie sich Flügel gewünscht habe, als sie noch klein war. Zack erwähnt daraufhin, dass Menschen mit Flügeln für ihn Monster sind. Insgeheim denkt er dabei daran, dass Genesis ihm bei ihrem Treffen in Banora seinen Flügel gezeigt und dabei erklärt hat, dass er und Angeal Monster seien und weder Ehrgefühl noch Träume besitzen. Cissnei jedoch deutet Flügel als ein Zeichen von Freiheit für diejenigen, die selbst nicht frei sind und schafft es Zack von ihrem Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Dies baut ihn sichtlich auf, da er ursprünglich ebenfalls der Meinung war, dass Genesis und Angeal ihrer Unterschiede zu normalen Menschen keine Monster sind. Kurz darauf trennen sich ihre Wege vorerst. Cissnei taucht erst wieder auf, als Zack Genesis und Angeal in Modeoheim besiegt hat und anschließend von Shin-Ra zwangsbeurlaubt wurde. Cissnei soll ihm im Urlaub Gesellschaft leisten und überwachen, obwohl sie vorgibt, dass beide rein zufällig zur selben Zeit und am selben Ort Urlaub machen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass der SOLDAT-Direktor Lazard seit geraumer Zeit unauffindbar ist und es vermutet wird, dass er Genesis indirekt mit Firmengeldern unterstützt hat. Als Zack kurz um einige Augenblicke allein bittet, ahnt Cissnei, dass er Aerith anrufen wird und erklärt ihm, dass sie ebenfalls überwacht wird, da sie eine Angehörige des Alten Volkes ist. Daraufhin erscheint Tseng und warnt Cissnei und Zack vor auftauchenden Genesis-Repliken. Nachdem sie die Angreifer abgewehrt haben, entschließen sie sich nach Junon zu reisen, wo Hollander, ein ehemaliger Wissenschafter von Shin-Ra, für seine Zusammenarbeit mit Genesis inhaftiert werden soll. Während Junon ebenfalls von Genesis-Repliken überfallen wird, um Hollander zur Flucht zu verhelfen, treffen Cissnei und Zack erneut aufeinander. Er zeigt sich überrascht von ihren Fähigkeiten, worauf sie erwähnt, dass sie ein Trainingsprogramm abgeschlossen hat, bevor sie eine Turk wurde. Außerdem berichtet sie, dass Zack nun, genauso wie Angeal, Genesis und Sephiroth einen Fan-Club besitze und er sich daher ebenfalls anstrengen soll, um seine Fans nicht zu enttäuschen. Daraufhin taucht Cissnei erst wieder nahe Nibelheim auf, wo Zack und der Infanterist Cloud nach dem Sieg über Sephiroth, mit Zellen von Jenova behandelt wurden. Cloud befindet sich seither in einem komatösen Zustand, weshalb Zack ihn beschützt, dem die Behandlung aufgrund seines SOLDAT-Trainings nicht so stark zusetzt. Ursprünglich hat sie den Auftrag erhalten beide zu eliminieren und so mögliche Beweise gegen die Firma zu vertuschen. Zunächst will sie gemäß ihrem Auftrag handeln, jedoch wird ihr Angriff von Zack abgewehrt, welcher sie bittet ihn nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Als sie wenig später jedoch Cloud und dessen Zustand bemerkt, meldet sie, dass beide Zielobjekte entkommen konnten und leiht Zack ein Motorrad samt Beiwagen. Anschließend wird Cissnei neu eingeteilt und reist nach Gongaga, da Shin-Ra davon ausgeht, dass Zack sich eventuel Zuflucht in seiner Heimat erhofft. Sie observiert dessen Eltern und trifft später erneut auf ihn. In einem letzten Gespräch erklärt sie, dass sie ihn und Cloud nicht verraten will und sie ziehen lässt. Sie teilt Zack mit, dass es seinen Eltern gut geht und deren einzige Sorge ist, dass Zack letztlich keine Frau abbekommt. Sie erwähnt außerdem, dass sie von seinen Eltern gefragt wurde, ob sie ihre Schwiegertochter werden möchte, was Zack recht peinlich ist. Zum Ende des Spiels, nachdem Zack den finalen Kampf gegen Genesis für sich entschieden hat, beschließt er nach Midgar zu Aerith zurückzukehren. Jedoch erwartet die Shinra-Armee ihn und Cloud bereits. Tseng hat derweil Cissnei beauftragt Zack zu finden und dafür zu Sorgen, dass er nicht auf die Armee trifft, allerdings kommt sie zu spät. Zack stirbt infolge des Aufeinandertreffens und was anschließend mit Cissnei geschieht ist ungewiss. Digitale Bewusstseinswellen Cissnei wird in Kapitel 4 von Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII für die DBW-Matrix freigeschalten. Ihr Energieschub namens Glückssterne sorgt dafür, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf das Einsetzen einer Phasenmodulation und für kurze Zeit die Chance auf kritische Treffer steigen. Je nachdem, mit welcher Stufe ihre Fähigkeit aktiviert wird, ist die Wirkung stärker oder schwächer. Dabei wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit als Niedrig, Normal, Hoch, Orbital oder Stellar angegeben. Letztere kann nur durch Cissneis Energieschub erreicht werden. Galerie Etymologie Cissneis Name könnte von dem spanischen bzw. portugiesischen Wort cisne herrühren, was übersetzt Schwan bedeutet. en:Cissnei es:Cissnei fr:Cissnei ru:Циссни Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII)